RWBY - Wilted Roses
by Miouta Uzumaki
Summary: Ruby enjoys her life at Beacon, but she gets another room mate, as Ozpin is admitting another student into the school. A Nefertisian, not a race, but people who have traditional blood, have a special power, bone marrow. But, this was the first time, that Beacon accepted a student in the middle of the year. What could be special, about this new student, who's living with Ruby Rose?
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd find me that quickly?"

"I didn't. I just happened to stumble upon here. And here you are, naked, Ruby Rose."

"Shut up. Why don't you just look away, so I can put something on?"

"Alright, fine, fine."

Ruby looked around, and couldn't find any clothing, at all, she was there, in the train car, naked.

"Uh, I can't find any clothes?"

"Take the guards."

"He's a big brute, no way, am I going to fit in that!"

"Fine, here…" He took off his shirt, and pants, and threw it behind him, for her to put it on.

"But, you're naked too."

"At least my underwear, wasn't ripped off, and the guard's clothes won't fit me, either… So, hurry up!"

"Alright, jeez, way to treat a girl, you know. Just what's your problem?"

"I'm… Just shy around girls, okay? I tend to have a switch, whenever."

" Awkward! "

"Shut it."

"Okay!"

Putting on his clothes, he tried not to peek, but he just couldn't imagine. He has this thought in mind, 'How could someone so young, have such nice breasts? You've got be in for one heck of a miracle to inherit that!' Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked back.

"How do I look?"

"Well, great, I guess… I'm only in my underwear, so I hope you don't mind?"

"Well, we can't just wait for reinforcements, so let's just go, and get out of here!"

(2 weeks ago before the train wrecks start to come)

"Alright, class! We have a new student to be admitted today!"

"Really, Headmaster Ozpin? We have a new student? That is quite, preposterous!"

"Well, I decided myself, to bring him along, and I do say, I'm also sorry for the intrusion, Mr. Port."

"Oh, by jove, no, good sir! I'm just as interested, as to who this gentleman is! Tell me, young fellow, what is your weapon, and semblance?"

In the seats of the students, Weiss, seemed confused.

"What's wrong, Weiss? You look, well, uh, confused?" Ruby asked her.

"How can I not be? There's never been a new student, in the middle of the year! It's really weird, that they are doing this for the first time, too at Beacon.!"

"Doing what?"

"Beacon's only for the best, of the best! They've only taken in students at the beginning of the year, but never in the middle."

"She's right, Ruby, there's usually no new students, in fact, whoever, is appointed, at the beginning of the year, either get kicked out, or stays, so it's a negative value, or the same value of students, throughout the whole year." Blake explained in thorough details, towards Ruby.

"Well, he looks sort of, cool, if you know what I mean." Ruby looked at him with curiosity, as he listened to each of Mr. Port's speeches, replying, with a, "Yes."

"Hold on." Yang held the palm of her hand open towards Ruby.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you…" Yang held a pause, for dramatic effect.

"Am I what, sis?"

"Holding a crush, already?!" Yang, with a high-pitched voice, squealed at the top of her lungs, excited that Ruby, is finally trying to get out of her shell, and is now interested into guys.

"It's not like that-!"

"Oh, but it is! See, you're blushing all over! Could, it be, that my young, adorable sister, has finally gotten through puberty?!"

"Shhh! Yang! Not so loud!"

"I'm sorry… NOT! Oh, Ruby! (Whispering) I can't wait to see your pubic hair, next time we take a shower!" Yang had said such embarrassing things, and decided to bear hug her younger sister.

"Get… OFF!"

"As, it is, my great-great-great-great-great-grand forefather, was an amazing man, who slashed down all the petrifying Grimm! It was then that, - **Thud*** You two! How dare you interrupt my speech!?"

Both Yang, and Ruby, bowed, "We're sorry," said solemnly, as they knew what was coming next.

"That'll be an extra fifty setter notes (Write a question, and by using the text, come up with an elaborate thesis, as an answer) to the both of you!"

"Fifty!? I can barely do twenty in 4 hours!"

"Too bad, Ruby! Although, just for you Miss Xiao Long, I'll make it 30!"

Yang rolled her eyes, and Ruby, clenched her teeth, and her fists, at this outrage. She then looked over to the boy, with just her eyes. He was tan-skinned, medium length of black hair, muscularly skinny, hazel colored eyes, and had an average height. He was looking at her too, with curiosity.

' _I wonder what weapons he has? Ooh! I am so curious! Those sheaths look so cool!'_

He had weird sheaths, his weapon seemed to be small, but Ruby knew not to judge any weapons by their looks.

"Alright, Mr. Port, I'll be taking my leave, take care everyone!"

Everyone waved to Professor Ozpin, and as he exited, he placed one final look at the new student, and then disappeared.

"Alright, now that, that's settled! Let's move on. Everyone! This is, our new student, at Beacon Academy! Why don't you introduce, yourself, young lad?"

Everyone at the class, was interested, no one, has ever heard of a new student in the middle, of the year. It could mean only one thing, Professor Ozpin, saw something in this young man, that posed great responsibility, and potential.

"Uh, hi, everyone. My name's Meshawn Khan. I'm sixteen years old as of now, and I just transferred from Signal Academy."

Everyone in the class, gasped, someone who was sixteen transferred to Beacon, two years ahead, the only other exception, was Ruby. Ruby, was even more curious, of who this person, he had to be as skilled as she was.

"Wait, you said you came from Signal, I'm right, right?"

"Yep, Signal Academy!"

"Oh okay, just wondering!"

"Alright, Professor Port, where can I take my," – Professor Port cut him off, "Now lad, before, we can give you your seat, you'll be fighting this Grimm Beowolf."

"Mr. Port, you can't do that! It goes against section 9, of, "Teacher Disciplinary Limits," of the student code of conduct!" Weiss said, having to try and feel proud about reading the student code of conduct.

"By jove, does that matter? Who has more authority, Ozpin, or the book?"

"Ozpin, recommended this? That can't be, he would never, do such a thing!"

"Why, Pyrrha, of course he would! He came here for a reason."

"But-!"

Before, someone else, could speak, Ruby held her hand high.

"Enough, I want to see this strength myself. I'm curious as to why Professor Ozpin, would bring two students who are two years under, to Beacon. Could it be chance? Is he worthy? Or, did I forget to turn my calendar to April Fools?"

"Preposterous, I have followed Professor Ozpin's example, and leadership for years, there's no way, he lucked out, on him!"

No one knew what to think, Mr. Port was going to bring another Grimm to class and put it out on a first year, who skipped ahead two years, unlike Weiss, no one thought he would have a strong semblance, weapon, or enough experience.

"Ah! Tough challenge on the first day! How nice of you, Mr. Port."

"With pleasure, my dear Meshawn have at ye, at one of the Grimm's finest, the Beowolf!"

Taking out the creature everyone sat in their seats, staring at him, not the creature, but Meshawn, he still hasn't taken out his weapon, but was too cocky to think he can take on the beast.

"Wait, Mr. Port!"

Ruby, spoke out of turn, and as her hand is raised, the crew stared at her, nay, the whole room. Meshawn, on the other hand, was scratching his arm nervously, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Uh, little, Miss Red Riding Hood?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"Why, no! It's just, too early to present an enemy on a guy's first year-!"

"Pfft. I can handle it, just watch."

Ruby sat down, her hands over her lap. Mr. Port, cleared his throat, and decided to keep the lesson going, "As I was saying, bring in the Beowolf!" The staff committee, came, three members strong, carrying a large cage, with a Grimm Beowolf, in it.

"Alright! Release, the Beowolf!"

"Aw! What an adorable creature, you are!"

 **(Snarl)**

"Come on, Rollo!" He starts to suck his tongue, and try to lure it to him.

 **(Growl!)**

The monster started to charge at him, and he was waiting for an opportunity.

Jaune was worried, he thought Meshawn would be cocky enough, to try and take on the beast, without using semblance, or his weapon, he was shivering.

"HEY!"

"What?"

"Take out your weapon, ya dunce!"

"Pfft. I don't need to."

As the beast neared him, he jumped back at the wall, and ricocheted, back towards the beast, but this time, legs first, had landed both of his feet, at the monster's face, causing him to be pushed aback, with a dropkick to the jaw.

"That's all ya got? I'm disappointed. Why don't you go back home to that cage of yours, looks like a cool place to stay!"

 **(Roar!)**

"Oh, come on! I was just saying."

As the beast came to charge him again, he flipped, in mid-air, and landed a single strike with his fist, down the cranium of his enemy, with that, the enemy tumbled forward, and back.

"Grr…" The Beowolf, couldn't move as much, he was stuck in place. Meshawn, had then picked up the broken tooth, "Oh, dude! You forgot this!"

Doing a three-sixty flip, he thrusted the tooth in the, Beowolf's chest, rendering him unable to move, and unable to live, he was dead, coming down with a thud.

"Alright! I won!" Meshawn jumped up in joy, and so did the crowd, who clapped to his success.

"Yeah, you go dude!" Jaune shot him the thumbs-up, and surprised, he could do it.

"Awesome work, for a new-year, and youngster!" Pyrrha, voiced her approval as well by whistling."

"Man, shit could've taken me half the time to do," Cardin was being smug as always, voicing his disagreement, with applause. Then, Mr. Port, stepped up, in front of Meshawn.

"Without aura, I presume, Mr. Winchester?"

"There's no way, he could've-!"

"Oh, but I did, _big guy_ , I beat that thing, without a weapon, or using aura, I just did that much training."

"Now, now, no need to show off, Mr. Khan. We are now going into our original curriculum, starting where your seat will be, over there, next to Ruby Rose," without pointing, she waved her hand at Meshawn, as he himself came over to sit next to her.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet someone, hailing from Signal!"

"Oh you're, from Signal, too? Nice!"

"Alright, students, enough chatter! Let's get on with the lesson!"

A boring thirty minutes, went by, and the lesson had been finished. It was the last class of the day, and everyone headed back to their dorms.

"Hey Ruby, want to play Fighters Revolve, today?" – As Yang was going to suggest, something to do, she was cut off.

"Sorry, can't! You guys go ahead, and I'll catch up later!" Ruby ran back, leaving her friends in the dust.

"What's gotten into her?" Weiss complained, under her mouth.

"No idea, probably puberty?" Yang joked around.

As the other three girls went back to their room, Ruby met up with Meshawn.

"Oh, hey Ruby!"

"Hey! Uh, there's something, I would like to ask…"

"What is it?"

"Would you…."

"Would I…?"

"Show me where you're going to?"

"Uh, well, sure."

"Yeah, better yet, accompany, you! We could be best buds! And just walk around the school together!"

"Yeah! That'd be a great idea! But, if it's alright with you, Headmaster Ozpin, told me, to go get aligned with my new buddies."

"Okay, where are they?"

"Well, I got to meet them at the dorms, it's room 216."

"Alright, I'll come with you!"

"Thanks, Ruby!"

As they walked on, and towards his room, Ruby began a conversation, about, Meshawn a bit more.

"So, Meshawn, tell me? What weapon, do you use?"

"That's a surprise! I don't intend to show my weapon, until then, I'll stick to hand-to-hand combat."

"That's… So, cool! How you took out a friggin, Beowolf, unarmed!"

"Thanks, finally, someone who can appreciate me for how good I did, for once."

"Really? I thought everyone was surprised, how you pulled that off."

"Well, my parents are just sticks up, my butt, if you know what I mean."

Ruby giggled to herself, "Sticks, up my butt! Ha!"

"I guess, you don't know, what I mean… Anyway, I'm going to go greet my new buddies, see ya later!"

"See ya! Wait a minute, my dorm's close here!"

"Nice, we can have a chat, occasionally!"

Ruby, hadn't noticed that she walked all that distance while talking to him. It seems, Yang underestimated her social capabilities. Rather, it wasn't a matter of being social, or not, but the desire. Ruby was more tomboyish, but in still aspects, was a girl in the long run.

Ruby kicked the door open, and in a singsong voice, "I'm back!" As always Weiss, was studying, surprised, and let out a quick, "Eep!" Which was her squeal.

"God! Can you stop doing that, for once?!"

"I'm sorry, I just have so much, fun doing this, and as plus; you won't be bored, so that's your relief, for the day!"

Weiss, let out a growl, towards Ruby, and then looked back to her studies, ignoring her all the while.

"Well, fine! Have it your way, Weiss!" Ruby stepped forward with one foot, but Weiss was intimidated, and then to the middle of the room, she saw Yang, play against a computer opponent, and Blake was reading her usual book, "Ninja's of Love."

"Yang!"

"Hey, Ruby! How's it going? ***Game Over, Soaring Ninja has achieved Total Annihilation*** Damn it!"

"I see, you're still losing to that one character in that game!" Ruby giggled, as Yang had lost again, but was still determined to play again, despite the topping notes she had to do. Not to mention, Ruby as well, Blake, and Weiss, on the other hand may or not have been on top of their studies. While Weiss, does take pride in her work, she still studies more often, than not. Blake, on the other hand, is worried about their enemies, and thinks about them more silently, thus, her grades steadily declined. A long silence, had taken over, the atmosphere, then Blake, had broken it.

"So, how was the new, student? Flirt, with him, or anything?"

Ruby gasped, and covered her cheeks, "MM-mm! I didn't flirt with him! Yang, and dad, always tell me to get to know more people!"

"Ah, I see. Well, what was his name again? Mae-sawn?"

"Meshawn. Where's the h?"

"There is no H, he literally is pronounced Meshawn, just without the h. But, just answer the question."

"Well, apparently, he's going to live in one of the dorms closest, to us. So, we can, and say hi, whenever!"

"Correction, _Ruby_ , you can say, "Hi!" whenever, us, on the other hand, aren't interested in your crush."

"I don't like him! At least, not the way, you're thinking Weiss."

"Well, if he were to get a date, it definitely, wouldn't be any of us, but you!"

"Why's that?"

"Because, he's sixteen, young sis of mine. I'm into hot guys, and young guys, but preferably, someone, a little older than me. Not the other way around.

"Same here, Ruby, is the youngest of us all, and if, 'That guy,' wanted a date, it would be her. Since, well they both graduated-," Ruby had enough.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH ALREADY! Stop, telling me, "Oh, he's a great guy!" "He's of age, and all!" Stop it!"

"Fine, we'll let you talk, then, sis."

"So, anyway, he's going to live in the nearby dorms."

Weiss, looked back, "That's impossible, Ruby, all the dorms, are already filled up."

"Well, he said, he was supposed to be here, in one of the dorms here."

"What room?" Yang had asked, with peaked curiosity.

"216, it should be close by, I don't know, but, what's our room number? I want to know!"

Everyone, in the room looked at Ruby, wide-eyed, and stared.

"Oh, fine! I'll look myself…" Ruby crossed her arms, and went out, to check the door number, but before she could, Blake asked,

"Uh, Ruby, we aren't staring at you, because of your negligence, but rather, because, what if that guy was with us?"

"Then, we will start a riot."

"But-!"

"Justice will be served for the embarrassed!"

 ***Knock* *Knock***

Ruby was interested as to who that was.

"Coming!" She had said in an almost cheerful, yet curious voice. She hopped along the room, and then Weiss, growing furious, had said, "Open the door!"

"Fine!" Aggravated, Ruby had finally turned the knob on the door, and then saw who it was.

They both reclaimed, "This is your dorm!?"

Yang held a hand to her chin, "Who is it, Ruby?" She let out a sigh, thinking it could be Jaune, trying to get Weiss's attention. Then, again, he wouldn't ask if this is Ruby's dorm.

"It's Meshawn!"

"Heyo! What's up, my- Dudes?!"

Blake corrected him, saying, "Dudettes* and what are you doing here?"

"This is my room, I mean our room, which is 216."

"We can't have a guy, in the same room, as us, girls! It's so… So… Weird!"

"Oh come on, Weiss, think of this as of Ruby, getting out of her safe zone! She's gotta step out, out of that barrier, somehow!"

"For the last time, Yang… I… Don't… Like… Him. Got it!"

"Sure, you don't! (Whispers, to Blake) How long till, she gets to second base?" Both Yang, and Blake laugh.

"So, Meshawn? Right? I, got your name, right?

"Yep. It's me, Meshawn Khan, and you are, Ruby Rose!"

"Yay, he remembers me! So, it's almost 10 pm, where, or _who_ , are you sleeping with?"

"Wait, what? I'm too young for that! There's no way, I could sleep with any of the older… Ones…" His jaw dropped, and so did his luggage, he was astounded by the beauty of, the other three. Yang; the hot-blooded, seasoned, fighter, with a rack to boot, as well as funny personality, and a person, who makes terrible puns. Blake; mysterious, yet, making her all the cuter, as she is most silent in thought. Weiss; the pretty, rich girl, who could always get what she wants, yet the most petite one. While, Meshawn was staring at them, Ruby, came into the front of his view, and asked, "Hellooo?! Remnant, to Meshawn!"

"Oh, sorry, I dozed off again. Well, anyways, I think, I'll be sleeping on the floor."

"You can't do that! You need so sleep, on something comfortable!"

"Aw, don't worry. I got a sleeping bag, just in case. I can just doze off, on the floor, and go to tomorrow's class, all of you."

They all looked at him, stared, and then Weiss, interrupted the silence.

"Well, whatever suits you, I don't feel any comfortable, with a guy, sleeping in the same room as us girls."

"Hey, I'm not the one, makes the rules, much less, the person, who puts a guy in the same room as four girls," Meshawn, countered, and laughed.

"Well, if you're not annoying, and I can keep reading this book, that's fine by me," Blake had said, reading her favorite book, "Ninja's of Love."

"Don't worry- Wait."

"Hmm?"

Yang asked the curious male, "What is it, Meshawn?"

He tilted his head, at the book, "Ninja's… of… Love? Is that a romance, novel?"

"No… It's a horrific romance, where the lover, takes control of another guy, and makes her fall for her."

"Oh, so that's a fetish, you have? Then, it's like a cat, hunting her prey, right?" Licking his lips, "Hmm, that's kinda seducing, and hot."

Blake growled at him, "You…! Yes, it's a romance novel."

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"I was being sarcastic, why, do you ask?"

"Well, I actually like to write some romance, from time to time."

"Really? If it's okay with you, let me see one of your, "Works."

"Sure, fine by me, I'm not really a writer, or anything, but love is a virtue."

Yang came by, next to Ruby, "Maybe, someone, could learn, a thing, or two, from this guy," Yang finished, nudging her elbow, to Ruby's shoulder. Then, Ruby whispered her discontent, same with Yang.

"Oh, stop! I don't need a guy like that, Yang. So, stop, trying to pair me up with him."

"Oh, come on, this could be the, one guy who might actually like you!"

Ruby had enough, she was going to yell at her, "Well-!" Then, the loudspeaker, came on.

"Student's, rest well, we will be holding another local tourney, at this school, between all its student's, please be aware, to get some extra sleep. We wouldn't want, anyone to doze off, and not notice that their aura is fully depleted." Glynda Goodwitch's voice, was heard, amongst, the dorms, and the lights went off quickly, each dorm filled with students, going to sleep.

"Oh god, another one?" Weiss, had complained, putting away all her homework, and going back to sleep.

"Whelp, early to bed, early to rise, guys!" Yang went back to the top bunk of her bed, and pulled her sheets back. Before, she turned off her lamp light, "Oh, and Ruby, do something about that temper, of yours, no guys are into feisty, women." Yang, pointed at Ruby, before going back to bed.

Ruby startled, had steam flowing on her forehead, while Meshawn, chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, ha."

"Well, you two, "Can do what thy wants," and I'm off to bed." Pulling her covers, over her, she was going to sleep, until Ruby, asked.

"What do you mean, "Can do what, thy wants?""

Blake was fast asleep, unnoticed, of what was said. Ruby, yawning, as well, had said her final words, before she had gone to sleep.

"Well~ Good night, Meshawn."

"Good night, Ruby."

As they both, went into, a deep sleep, Ruby looked out of her bed, and toward Meshawn.

"One more thing, before I go to sleep, Meshawn."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"If we somehow, should fight each, other, we are placing bets, whoever loses, must do whatever the winner says, got it?"

"Wait, what? What's the local tourney again?"

"Good night~!"

"Damn it."

The night was young still, but he, himself, had nightmares, and trounced around in his bedsheets. No one had heard, him in the room, they were all sound asleep, however, from one of the beds, that were hung, Ruby, couldn't sleep at all. Her bed, stayed at an angle, and was wide awake, and peered over her bed.

"What is he doing? Why, is Meshawn so… Frightened? Wait, is he… Having a nightmare, right now? What if, he's too scared, to fight in the tourney?"

"No… Dad, please don't be so cruel… I hate…" He was twisting and turning about in his sleeping bag, then Ruby came down, quietly, as to not awake the others.

She whispered loudly, in his ear, "Meshawn!"

He had awoken, and looked at Ruby with tired, and yet depressed eyes as if he had just gone through a life of hell, in one single night.

"Ruby? Wha -?"

Ruby, grasped him in her embrace, she didn't want him to succumb any more to nightmares, she hatched a plan at this moment, as the person she hugged, was wallowing on her chest.

"Wait -!"

"Shhh. Everything's gonna be fine! I know, just what you need!"

"Ruby, you can't be serious…"

"Oh, but, I'm the one that's supposed to say that." She came up to him, holding her hand on his chest, as he breathed in slowly, and then exhaled.

(Next Morning)

The night passed by, quickly, everyone had awakened from their slumber, and arose, quite slowly, Meshawn, and Ruby, on the other hand, were still wide-awake. In fact, they were already up, and ready to go against each other.

"What the heck, you two? (Yawn) How is it, that you're ready to go, and fight now?"

"I don't know, I just am, I had a good rest, and now I'm all prepared, to fight," Meshawn had answered.

"Yeah! Let's go there right away! I wanna see who I'm going against. Pray for me, Meshawn," Ruby had held her hands together.

"That you don't get whooped?"

"Oh, no something worse!"

"Which is, what, Ruby?" Weiss had asked, curious, of what it could be.

"You'll just have to find out!"

Ruby, and Meshawn had went out, and as they neared the end of the hallway, they heard, Jaune, and Ren talking.

"Uh, so Ren."

"Hmm? What is it, Jaune?"

"Eh... What… Uh…" Jaune was fumbling for words, and was trying to be discreet, but failed.

"Is there something the matter, Jaune?"

"No! Uh… No there isn't…" chuckling nervously, he mustered up courage once more.

"So, what girls are you into, Ren?"

"Well- I'm into-?" There was disruption, as the Pyrrha, and Nora, were talking loudly, in the shower.

"Oh, Pyrrha! What nice breasts, you have!"

"Nora, now isn't the- Oh my, don't feel me there!"

"Come on, Pyrrha, we're both girls! It's fine!"

"But Jaune- I mean someone will hear!"

Both guys, in the room, stood still, and then Jaune broke the silence, "Well. That's a thing."

"Certainly. It's a good thing, we rested up, and took our showers, early on."

"Uh, Ren, I just woke up."

"Really? I woke up a few hours ago, and I could've swore I saw you walking around."

"I was probably sleep-walking."

"*Sleep-peeing*" Ren chuckled at the fact.

"Oh, shut it."

Outside, their dorm room, Meshawn, and Ruby, were eavesdropping, overhearing what was happening.

"So, Meshawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"No, if it's the question, I think -!"

"What girls are you into?"

"- It is… Uh?"

"Is it short cute girls, with short red, and black hair, and has silver eyes?"

"Uh…"

"Girls, with cute dresses, and a red cape?"

"Uh…"

"Girls with -?"

"Alright, I get it, I like busty blondes, okay?"

"Busty blondes? Isn't Yang one of them?"

"I guess… Yeah."

"I'll go tell her then! YAAAN—PFFTH!"

"SHH! Don't just tell her! I don't want to be called some kind of pervert!"

 **Crutch! ***

"Ow…" He whispered his pain, making sure no one had heard.

"You really want to do this, huh? I'm telling you, you're not going to lay a hand on my sister. Got it?"

"But, I wasn't going t-! Ah! OH! Okay, okay, I got the memo! Just get your hand out of my crotch!"

"What's the magical word~?"

"Please?!"

"Nope."

She lets go, and he lets out a sigh of relief, trying to recover from, the intense amount of pain he had given her, by having his crotch, caught, grabbed, and crushed.

"Please, never do that again."

"Will, you stop then?"

"Whatever, annoys you, I'll stop, promise."

"Then we're good! Off to the tournament!"

"Right!" As they dashed to the local arena in the school, Ren, and Jaune peeked out of their rooms.

"Uh, you don't think they noticed us eavesdropping, do you?"

"Let's just be on our best guard, we don't want them finding out…" Everyone got ready, and finally headed over to the arena. At the arena, the matches started by having Pyrrha fight team: CDRL, winning by a landslide so far, as she easily knocks them out one by one.

"God damn, it! Why is she so strong?!" Cardin yelled out his anger, charging towards her with his mace, only to be kicked back by Pyrrha.

"You're too cocky, Cardin, you need to devise strategies, with your team, else, they'll end up being Grimm food."

"Shut it!" Another one started swinging his sword around, and tried to shoot her, but it was in vain, as Pyrrha tripped him, and shot him back as well, keeping her distance from the rest of the enemy team.

"Wow, she's good at what she does. What's her name?"

"Hmph, looks like there's another idiot, who can relate to vomit boy. She's Pyrrha Nikos, a famed champion, known for her strength, and intellect, in, and out of the battlefield," Weiss crossed her arms, and explained all the details to him, as well as comparing him to Jaune.

"Oh, I see… Who's vomit boy?"

"Jaune Arc," answered Yang, "He tended to have a bit of an airsickness before, when me, and Ruby started to get ready, and go to Beacon for our first time. He just puked every other hour, it was disgusting."

"Hey! I can't help it, when it comes to heights! I just can't handle it, okay?" Jaune retorted in a personal manner.

"Oh, so you're Jaune, right?"

"Yeah, and you're the new student… Meshawn, right?"

"That's me! Meshawn, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here, so how's it going, _living with 4 lovely broads_?"

Weiss grunted her displeasure, Blake kept reading her book, and Yang was openly disgusted, and looked away towards Pyrrha's fight. Ruby, on the other hand, stared at Meshawn, without him noticing, for a while.

"Well… I guess it's cool, but they don't seem to be in the mood to talk."

"Any of them, at all?"

"Nope."

"Not even interested?"

"Nope."

Ruby's eyes went whole white, and widened. Did Meshawn just deny her? She wasn't too happy about that.

"Hey, who's that guy? Never seen him before."

"Oh, him? He and two other girls, just moved in last week, they're transfer students."

"How long, are they staying?"

"Month, or two, hey, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to say hi…" Meshawn looked at him carefully, then went towards him.

"Oh boy, one of these days, that guy is going to get himself killed, that means one less friend I can talk to," looking down in depression, he saw that his scroll had dropped, Jaune picked it up, and waved it towards him.

"He-!" Ruby closed his mouth, and snatched the scroll, from his hands.

"Hey, what are you… Doing?"

"I'm just going to get some payback… See ya, Jaune!"

Ruby left in a hurry to meet the rest of her team, "Well, I guess, I'm going to sit with Ren, then, he's a good listener."

As it was, Meshawn went up to one of the transfer students, and decided to greet them.

"Hey, man! My name's Meshawn, what's yours?"

In a slight, faint, and yet begrudged voice, "Mercury."

"Nice to meet you! How are you liking it here?"

"Well, it's fine really, wait a minute, I haven't seen you before?"

"I'm a new student, just came in yesterday," chuckling at the fact, Mercury, was astonished.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. I came in, Ozpin, himself took me here."

"Really? Well, I might actually, have some interest in talking with you."

"Really?"

"Remember, I said, _might_."

Saying it under his breath, as if he was aggravated, "Pfft, Douche."

"Are you one of those… Nefertisians?"

"Well, yeah, how much about them do you know?"

"Only the most religious people, who care so much about their god, even in times of crisis."

"Yeah, that's them, only, I hate it. My dad really has forced to read some stupid book; in a language, I don't understand."

"Is it in Nefertia?"

"Yeah, it is. I just don't understand what's the point, if I can't understand it."

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"How's your dad, though? He's gotta be nicer than mine," laughing, he waited for his answer.

"I'd… Rather, not talk about, he passed away, a few years back."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry for asking, too."

"Nah, it's fine, no need to be sorry, anyways, those girls, keep looking back at you."

"Well, before we worry about that, let me take out, my scroll, and we can play some ga- Ah… Crap."

"What happened?"

"I think they have my scroll."

Mercury, started laughing, pointing at the scroll, Ruby had shown.

"Alright, enough is- Oh my god."

The four of them were laughing, Ruby, couldn't control it, Yang, held her head high, with her hand, chuckling, Blake, blushed, and Weiss, looked away, disappointed.

"They're not looking, at my private history, are they?"

"Do you watch that, on your public pages?"

"Good point."

"I can also, see that you're into busty blondes, too. Eh, I'm more into slim girls, but either way, if they don't have a snappy personality, it's fine."

Mercury, eyeballed Emerald, and gave off his disproval, by making faces at her.

"Oh, shut it, you know, I'm just like that."

Mocking her, "Oh, Mercury, you're such an annoyance, please leave me alone!" He elbowed Meshawn, to show off his attention, but he was too engaged as Ruby, was torturing him, by showing him videos, every few seconds, and smiling every now and then. Just then, Pyrrha was finished, and Goodwitch had just called the match.

"Pyrrha Nikos, was won the match, against Team Cardinal. You seem ready for the tournament, Pyrrha."

"I still have a long way to go, Ms. Goodwitch, and I couldn't have come here without my team."

Looking back at the students, she decided to get another match in, "Alright, everyone, let's get the next two participants in the arena, hmm, how about you Ms. Belladonna, you've been docile for the past few days."

"Um -!"

"I'll go!"

"Who do you chose to fight, Ms. Rose?"

Whispering, "Oh man, Meshawn, if she picks you, you're done for."

"Shut it, Mercury, I don't -?"

He looked back, and his eyes went wide, "Meshawn Khan."

"Ah, crap."

"Very well, you two come to the arena, and we shall get prepared, Pyrrha, you may go back as well."

"Yes, mistress."

"Uh, Ruby, can I have my scroll back?"

"Nope."

"Why?!"

"If you beat me, then I'll give it back, but if you lose…" Ruby contemplated her deal.

"Then, what?"

"If I lose, then what?"

"You'll just have to find out."

As they entered the arena, Ruby took out her Crescent Rose, while Meshawn stood there in his fighting stance.

"Come at me, Ruby, I'm waiting~!" He had said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh god," Mercury groaned with disgust.

"You're sure? Meshawn I'm not taking any responsibility, for hurting you."

Goodwitch intervened saying, "It's fine, nothing is against you, if anything, it would be his fault, now, start the match."

Ruby, charged forward, weapon in hand, and as she leapt in the air, she came spinning down towards him, she could see him, every other second, he stood in place, she didn't know why, but she had a small crush on him, she wondered if it would blossom, or not, but for now, she focused on taking him down.

"You better not get mad at me for this…" grunting she had tip of her Crescent Rose, land on his chest, she fainted a little, afraid, of the coming scars, but it was all for naught, her worries. His arms were crossed above him, and at the same time grinned at her.

"Really? This all you got, little red?"

"Shut up!" In her anger, she side kicked him in the stomach, and jumped back.

"Come on," gasping for air, "If you want to be strong, you gotta go all-out, if you want to beat me… Well, too bad!"

Launching himself, as he stepped back, he catapulted towards Ruby, laying out his right fist, and landed it on Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"What kind of semblance do you have?"

"Not a semblance, but a weapon!" In the air, as he locked arms against Ruby, he took his right leg, and swirled it from back, right unto, Ruby's ribcage, and fell back towards the wall.

"Tch! What kind of weapon is that?!"

"My weapon, is Bone Marrow, I can strengthen, and weaken the bones, in my body, and I can even manipulate them outwards to create a variety of weapons, but my semblance is much more special, oh ho! You'll love it!"

"Yeah, I'm _sooo_ head over heels for it," Ruby stated sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Nope!"

Again, another charge by Ruby, she went towards him, "What are you trying to do?" Strengthening the marrow in his hands, he created reinforcedbone gauntlets, and punched through her cape, only to have her split into three paths behind him, thus attacking from behind.

" **Got you…"** Within her silver eyes, Meshawn had noticed a fire within those eyes burning, he held his hands high to guard himself, but Ruby herself, hit her feet back on the wall, spun, and spun horizontally, forward, and with the momentum of her speed, kicked Meshawn back, to the other side.

"Damn, you're good, but…" Crossing his arms, he took them in, and spread them out, causing extra bones to extrude, out of his arm, sharp, and pointed.

"So, you wanna play like that, huh?" Cocking her Crescent Rose, she stood it on the ground, and started aiming at him.

In the crowd, they conversed about the battle, "I find it surprising, that someone can use their own bones, to fight someone," said Jaune.

"I think it's more of a semblance than a weapon, I wonder why he only called it a weapon, though," Pyrrha stated, and was confused.

"You think he something up his sleeve? Something, we could never, ever think of?"

"Yang, I think you just jinxed us, well more Ruby."

"Nora, I don't think that's going to apply here, I'm pretty sure, whoever wins, just wins."

Back in the arena, He jumped side to side, with the help of his bones, dodging each shot, whilst coming toward Ruby, with his bones extrude out, with fine tip, as he neared closer, and closer, he finally came, toe to toe, bone tips, hitting her around the torso, but Ruby, herself, traded these blows with her scythe, blocking about each move. They were at a tie, his bones came off quick, and Ruby had scars near here and there, nonetheless, the next occurrence was apparently feinted.

"Alright! How about one, forward?!"

As he jutted out his blade, towards Ruby, he expected her, to either flee, or block it, and if she did block, or even parry, he can still get a good kick in. But, it wasn't like it seemed, she put her weapon down. And tried to accept a strong blow to the chest.

'What is she doing?!'

The crowd was, taken aback, everyone was on edge, as Goodwitch was going to take another step forward, Ruby turned into red leaves, and then appearing behind him, took him by the neck, and shot him with Crescent Rose, forcing him to fall all the way back to the other end of the wall.

Yang: "I didn't Ruby had it in her, to just fake, then attack?"

Ren: "Really, well-constructed, I think, Ruby might be just a little cocky, but in due time, she should become a stronger warrior by then."

Jaune: "So, I guess, the match is over, he looks pretty beat up."

Blake: Turning her head, from her book, and looking at Jaune, "No, it's not, both of their auras, have turned yellow, I think there's more we don't know about what he can do."

Jaune: "What makes you say that?"

Blake: "He hasn't used any manner of dust, think about what could happened, if -!"

 **Crack***

A girl with the same voice as Ruby's, was heard, as gas enveloped around Meshawn. It was more laughter, as if he, or she, had something surprising to show up his, or her sleeve.

"Well, well, did you really think, you could best me?"

"Who are you? Also, your aim was a little off."

"That was just a warning shot."

As the gas dispersed, another person had come into view, Meshawn, was nowhere to be found, but rather, another Ruby Rose, but with a green affiliate.

"Wha-! Uh! How?! Who are you?! Where's Meshawn?"

"You just have to wait; I don't feel like telling you."

 **A/N: This is my first time,** **writing a RWBY fanfiction, and probably my 10th story overall, during my 2-year career as a fanfiction author, ha. I gotta say I binge watched all 3 volumes, and just watch the latest 2 episodes of volume 4, I was impressed, by the concepts Rooster Teeth, has presented. I did like all the characters, their backstory, and the all the content in general (The game; Grimm Eclipse, however needs some work). Why did I decide to write this? I liked the idea, of Semblances, and Dust. I thought, my semblance, would be bone marrow, something like Kimimaro, from Naruto. But, with the utilization of Dust, I could do much more, I don't feel like Rooster Teeth exactly, explained any use of Dust. So, I decided to go crazy with this, I hope I didn't make my OC, too powerful. Leave a review, if you will, I'm curious as to how I hold up as a writer, in general, as in, do you think this story was good? What should I improve on? What do you hate? Thanks, in advance. I'll see you on the other side!**


	2. The Fight Continues

_**Back to the arena, where Meshawn, and Ruby are still fighting…**_

"You're full of poop, you know?"

"Well, we can talk about that later, now… For now, meet your new opponent: Jade Rose!"

Weiss: "She's obviously Meshawn."

Jaune: "Wait, so he's a girl now? I thought he was a male?"

Weiss: "Of course, he's a girl now! No, one has hair that long!"

Ren: "Hi, Weiss."

Weiss: "Hi? Wait -?"

Ren: "I exist now, don't I?"

Weiss: "Oh, sorry."

Jaune: "Uh, so would that mean he has a-?"

Blake: "Let's not ask that question."

Jaune: "But-!"

Blake: "NO. We are not asking that question."

Yang: "Wait, he's taking out... Headphones? Isn't that Ruby's?"

Nora: "Even if it is, you guys did take his scroll."

Yang: "It was just for fun…" Pyrrha eyed her for a while, thinking it wasn't fair for them to take his scroll.

Pyrrha: "Did you invade his privacy, by any chance?"

Yang: "We looked at what we saw on the internet…" She growled at her, "We looked, at his private history, and saw a lot of _mature_ content."

Nora: "Ooh! I wanna see! Let me see!"

Yang: "Hey, this isn't yours!"

Pyrrha: "Not yours, either!"

As Yang, and Nora, fought for the scroll, it clasped on to each other's hands, until it hit Ren.

Ren: "Uh… What do I do with this?"

Yang & Nora: "Give it to me! To you?!"

Nora: "Ren's my bo- special friend!"

Yang: "Meshawn's living with me, and my friends, so it's fine with me, if I see his scroll!"

(Meshawn?) Jade Rose: "Ren!"

Ren: "Yeah?"

(Meshawn?) Jade Rose: "Do me a favor, and keep my scroll away from those two please."

Ren: "Alright. You heard him, you two, I'm keeping his scroll for safe keep-!" Goodwitch, took the scroll out of his hands, using her power, she now Meshawn's scroll in her hands.

Goodwitch: "Will, everyone stop fighting, and let these two do the fighting, I'm sick and tired of your immaturity, dear students," Turning to Meshawn, "That goes for you two."

(Meshawn?) Jade Rose: "How come?"

Goodwitch: "Because, a good student should never lose his valuables, do you understand young man-?"

(Meshawn?) Jade Rose: "Yes, Ms. Goodwitch."

Ruby: "I thought he was-?"

Goodwitch: "Leave that for debate, later."

(Meshawn?) Jade Rose: "I'll just be borrowing these for a while, good thing I sneaked them just in case, huh?"

Ruby: "Those are mine! Give it back, dude!"

(Meshawn?) Jade Rose: "What about my scroll?! Also, I'm a dudette."

Ruby: "You don't have female lumps?!"

(Meshawn?) Jade Rose: "Bigger than yours, at least, these breasts are at least a 32C, you? You're a letter short." laughing out loud, along with the crowd, who heard him taunt Ruby.

Goodwitch: "That's enough. Fight, or you both lose by default."

Both: "Sorry."

Looking at a globe from afar, a mysterious figure saw the two, fighting at their best, however, she looked at Ruby's opponent.

"My, what an interesting character we have, here. A Nefertisian, no less. This person, is one of the only ones, out of his family, and many, if not all Nefertisians. who can produce such an ability? Well, I might be interested, in what could happen. What could I do? What could I do, to make this, more, engaging?"

"I believe, I may have an idea, mistress."

"Ah, Cinder! How good of you to contact me, now. What idea, will you put out for me, to utilize?"

"This serum…"

"Ah yes, the serum that me, and my once loved Ozpin, have used, way before…" cracking a devilish smile, "This should be good."

Goodwitch: "Now, both auras are in the yellow, as we speak, we are to continue fighting."

(Meshawn?) Jade Rose: "Alright, are you ready, Ruby?"

Ruby: "Sure am!"

(Meshawn?) Jade Rose: "Great!"

As they both readied their weapons again, it wasn't to be a longer match anymore. It was going to end in just a few more hits, if they landed. It started with Ruby, charging at Jade, and her weapon behind her.

"Hmm. Nope."

Jade dashed towards her as well, and could parry her Crescent Rose, with hers as well.

"Wait, you know how to use my own weapon?"

"This is just a bone copy, with enough dust, to mimic its appearance, and the rest of its capabilities."

Ruby, and Jade, struck their weapons, together, holding the two of them together, in place.

"How, is it that you know how to use this weapon, the same as I do?"

"How? All you do is flail it around like some little girl, you're nothing special," chuckling, he put his foot on the handle to put more power, "Although, I will admit, you have some crazy strength to be able to wield this weapon."

"I am… Special!"

"Oh, crap."

Separating into petals again, and appearing behind Jade, she whipped out her weapon, only to be parried.

"You gotta try harder than that."

"Grr…" She did the same tactic, in different directions, multiple times, it became a tirade of slashing, weapons, against one another, never depleting the other's stamina, however, it seemed that Jade grew more tired.

Appearing behind Jade again, "Had enough, fake?"

"No…" Ruby hit her Crescent Rose, again, but this time, Jade escaped into green petals, and came back around Ruby, "The same tactics aren't going to apply -! OOF!"

"Maybe not, but if I use my kicks, you'll fall for it, Ruby."

Stepping back, Ruby put her hand over her stomach, pain enveloped inside her, it was hard to bear, but she had to keep going.

"So, you have my semblance, as well?"

"Hmph, yeah guess so."

"What do you mean, 'you guess?'"

"I mean, I'm still trying to find out my powers here, I just turned into a really, _nice_ , _cu-_ I mean, strong girl, I have your weapon, right here, and this is all done just by, Bone Marrow, my special ability."

"Wait, you're Meshawn?"

"Yeah, did you not know that?"

"We'll talk about that later."

"Why are we saving everything, for later? Ah, well, by the by, don't try to feint it."

"What?"

"Your aura, is depleting each minute, that's because this power, imbued with different dust elements, adds an extra effect, I didn't poison you, but, I did do something similar, you're losing stamina."

"So, you're just going to say, 'I don't have the stamina to fight anymore?'"

Jaune in the back, saw her aura, going down, and then Nora, asked everyone, "Do you guys think, Meshawn, is going to win?"

"I don't know, there's still a little more we don't know, about this guy, but Ruby isn't going to give up, either."

"I don't think Ruby is going to win. She just doesn't have the stamina!1 Look at her aura, it's going down by the minute!"

Back in the arena, they prepared yet another attack, with Meshawn thinking, ' _Well the crowds, in a bit of a daze, right now. Also, why do I feel like when I heard Jaune say that, I heard that somewhere else? Well, big deal, I'll just have to keep going!'_

' _Oh god, what is this weird feeling, I don't feel any differently physically, but these weird thoughts that are coming into my head, oh god, why?_ '

"Ruby, are you alright?"

"Yeah!... I'm just fine!"

"Shall we end it, with one more blow?"

"Sure! I'm tired as it is!"

"Alright."

Utilizing their speed, they dashed towards one another, same stance, same weapon, but a different person, as they neared, and neared each other… Meshawn had turned back, into a boy, with tan skin, cartoonish hair length, and instead, of a copy of Crescent Rose, he had a bone jutted out, and then…

"Stop being me! Pervert!"

"Perv-?!"

The final blow, was a slap to the face, as Meshawn hit the nearest wall, and the battle had concluded, as Meshawn gave off a small groan.

"Ah, damn it, I wish I could've stayed in that form longer."

"The battle has ended, Ms. Rose, has won the battle!"

"Yeah! You go, Ruby!"

"Well done."

"Alright, Jaune pay up."

"Aw damn it, I thought for sure, he was going to win…" Jaune payed the 5 liens, to Ren, as they had betted who would win.

"Whelp, that was a good battle, Ruby," getting up, he went to shake Ruby's hand.

"You're right, it was, I never had that much fun in a while," shaking his hand, she cracked up a grin.

"What is it, Ruby?"

"Remember, we placed our bets?"

Ren commented this to Jaune, "Looks like we weren't the only ones, to bet who would win, huh, Jaune?"

"I wonder what they betted on?"

"Alright, Mr. Khan, your next battle will be against, Lie Ren."

Ruby was taken aback, Goodwitch announced another fight, right away, "But, he's already fatigued! He can't fight-!"

"Ms. Rose, please hush up. This is for his benefit; this wasn't intended to be a mock tournament. It was more a survival, for him to grow stronger."

"But-!"

"Ruby, it's fine, Ozpin, just wants to test me, it's not like he hates me or anything."

"Fine, just please, don't exert yourself."

"Alright, thanks. Now, can I have my scroll back?"

"Goodwitch has it, remember?"

"Ah, Ms. Goodwitch, may I have my scroll back?"

She threw the scroll, to him, "Thanks!"

"Also, Meshawn," whispering in his ear, " _We're going to have some alone time tonight, better stay awake, or I'll do something scary!_ "

She danced back to the crowd, changed into her uniform, and sat with Team RWBY.

"That fight was exhilarating, wasn't it?"

"It was, I still couldn't believe, that he just transformed into, 'me!' It's so weird, but gives me this odd idea…"

Blake intervened saying, "You're not going to check-?"

"I am, I'm going to have him turn into Weiss, and see, whether he still has a willy."

"Absolutely not!" Weiss stomped on the ground, "Ruby Rose! That is by too far! You can't just have you way with me!"

"But it's not you."

"It is, in _essence_."

"Whatever… Look! Ren, is in the arena!"

Now, with Mercury, and Emerald, they contemplated their next motive.

"Cinder, we may have another enemy in our sights, he's pretty strong too. He can copy semblances, appearances, and even their weapons, with the help of his bones," Emerald, relayed this info to her, whispering, as Cinder was sitting in her room, whilst Mercury, and Emerald, were at the arena.

"Do not worry… Salem has told me, of this interesting character, we have."

"Oh, I see."

"I've actually taken an interest in him, as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see, soon, _very soon_."

"Alright, Cinder?"

As the communications was cut off, for the time being, Mercury eyed her.

"What's wrong?"

"Cinder sounded… Scary… I really hope nothing bad is going to happen to that kid."

"Okay, this is Cinder we're talking here."

"Yeah, but-!"

"But, nothing! She's always like this, how is now any different?"

" **She said she was interested in him. We could be looking at some type of rape, right now.** "

"I doubt it, have you seen, how any of the guys tried to get 'it' on, with Cinder? She wasn't interested AT ALL. I'm not into guys but this kid is decent at best, compared to the rest of them."

"I hope you're right."

In the arena, "Well, this should be interesting."

"Yeah, it should."

Ren was worried, "Are you quite alright? I don't think you've recovered yet?"

"Oh, don't worry," detracting his bones back inside, he could heal his aura back to the green.

"Why didn't you do that, with your fight with Ruby?"

"If I'm interrupted during the healing process, then it'll take a while to get back up on my feet, since, well, the bones need time to be put back in place."

As they both went into their fighting stances, they wait for Goodwitch to give the signal.

"Meshawn Khan, Vs Lie Ren, begin!"

(The battles from here on out, will not be long, I'm only referring to the arena battles, I'll give a _slight_ description as how anyone won)

As Meshawn turned into Ren, he was imbued with an Earth element, allowing him to throw out stronger punches, and kicks, however Ren beat him, since had only aimed for his head.

Tai Ren Vs Lie Ren, Lie Ren wins!

"Good fight, Meshawn," helping him up, "You really are something, I actually had to try to beat you."

"Yeah, thanks Ren."

Meshawn Vs Nora, begin!

Nora ended the battle within just a few minutes, Meshawn's biggest mistake, was to imbue himself with lightning, this had caused a chain reaction, to which, Nora would grow stronger, and thereby, injuring him with only a few hits.

Meshawn Vs Nora, Nora wins!

"God damn it, not again…" Nora helped him up, "Look on the bright side, I didn't break your legs!"

"That makes me feel worse."

"Next, is Pyrrha."

"Why, do I suffer, like this?"

As Pyrrha came to the arena, she prepared herself, "I hope you're ready."

"I don't have a choice," letting out a sigh, he jutted out a bone from his arm, he flung it out of his arm, as he pulled it back.

"Meshawn Khan Vs Pyrrha Nikos, you may-!"

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I'd like to say a word of advice."

"Go ahead, Ms. Nikos."

"Meshawn, is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"If you transform, you're taking their body, right?"

"Right?"

"What if you just changed into someone, who has a similar body type?"

"Why? I mean, why not just change into someone bulkier?"

"Because, you don't have that bone composition, you're a mild male, you're not fat, and you're not skinny, your muscles aren't too toned, which is why being Nora, or Ren, derailed you from winning."

"Okay, but Ruby-?"

"That's a different case, you can't be her, since you're not used to being a little girl, with frail bones."

"Hmm, okay, I see your point now."

"Good, now give me a match I'll never forget!"

"Begin!"

As always, Meshawn traded blows, with Pyrrha, however, she kicked him back, afterwards, transforming her spear into a rifle, and aimed.

 **Bang ***

In a second thought, he reinforced his ankles, "So, you're trying to take away my mobility?"

"Precisely."

"Hmm."

Pyrrha rushed forward, and tried to land with her legs behind her shield, so that Meshawn, couldn't counter, leaving him only the choice to dodge.

"Eh, not quite."

As Pyrrha was just a millisecond away from hitting him head on, steam had dispersed, ' _There's no way, he's going to win. I'm too muscular for him to control-!'_

Her thoughts were cut short, as he had come out of the steam, he didn't take her appearance, but Jaune's.

"Hey! That's me!"

"I don't see why he couldn't have become Pyrrha, she's much stronger than you."

Jaune slouched, a bit, "Ah, you're right, I wonder why… Even if bone composition works, for him, what use does he have with my sword, and shield?"

Ruby held her hand to her chin, "I don't know, but he used a similar dust, against me as well."

"How do you mean?"

"That wasn't Crescent Rose, in its entirety, it was just a bone copy, made with few dust modifications."

"Where does he get all this dust, from? You don't think he… Stole it?"

"No. I don't think he could have stolen it."

"I concur," Weiss countered, "He could be in league with one of the White-?"

Blake shot a glare at her, notifying her of the great annoyingness this has caused her.

"Fine, fine, I'll hush up."

 _Back in the arena…._

Meshawn in the form of Jaune, smiled, Pyrrha smiled back… And shot him with a few bullets, whilst he put up his shield.

"Do you really think, you could trick me, just by transforming into Jaune?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're gladly mistaken, unless, you have something up your sleeve?"

Hiding behind his shield, he thought about his next move, or that he had lost.

"Guess not?"

"I do."

His sword had a sliver of green, where it shined, and he thrust his sword onto Pyrrha, catching her off guard, she managed to parry his attack just barely.

"How?"

"Dust combinations."

Goodwitch, commented on this, "I must say, to catch our greatest student here, in your short time here, in Beacon, is quite amazing, but at the same time, I really, want to know how you have so much dust? We'll worry about that later."

Even as he thrusted his shield, she countered with hers, and kicked him back. The distance wasn't far, just a foot off, giving her a split second to think, in that moment, she charged her rifle, and started shooting afar, while he blocked all the bullets.

"You gotta do better than-!"

The spear went through, causing him to bleed from the side of his head, it wasn't much, only an inch passed, and even then, he had it reinforced, with his bones.

"I'm gonna feel that till next week."

"Oh yeah, well feel this!"

Yet again, had he put up his shield, but this time, just as her feet met his shield, as she was going to drop kick him, ice formed around his shield, and he imbued his sword with fire, causing hot steam to flow onto Pyrrha's feet, as she moved back.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

As he hurtled once more, towards Pyrrha, he used his sword, unlike his other forms, he had known how to use a sword, better than Jaune, because of experience he had in the past.

"I will say this, Meshawn," she stated while dodging each attack he gave off, "You're better than, Jaune, when it comes to swordplay."

Huffing, and puffing as he did, "Thanks, Pyrrha."

"However," grabbing the sword by the hilt, by extending her arm, "Your resolve, is weak compared to his."

With that, the battle was concluded, as she pulled the sword over, pulling him along as well, and tornado kicked him, in the chest.

"Pyrrha Nikos, has won!"

She gave him a pat on the chest, telling him, he has done good, "You still need practice, but I guarantee you, if your resolve, is strong, and you're determined to keep it, then you will go far."

With a long groan, he had suffered pain in the chest area, "Thank you."

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"No. Destiny can be changed, I was destined, to marry some girl, I don't even know, forced to be in bed with her for the rest of my life, as my dad described, but I said, 'No, I'm not going with any of this.' That's why for the most part, I don't believe, in destiny!"

"That's a very… Fascinating answer, Meshawn."

Leaving the scene, while, he regenerates, Goodwitch called the next three participants, to his confusion.

"Wait…? Am I fighting a handicap, now?"

"Yes, Ozpin, just called and arranged another matchup for you. For this matchup, you will fight Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Xiao Long, and Ms. Schnee, all on the same team, against you, then your last bout, is to be concluded, with Mr. Arc."

Jaune: "Oh crap, this isn't good, he's fighting… The remained of Team RWBY, Weiss, Blake, and Yang… Whelp, I'll go prepare his grave."

Ren: "You're a good friend."

Jaune: "Thanks, Ren, I try."

Goodwitch: "Since, Ms. Belladonna, could not fight, as she is… Too… Introverted, I'll have, Ms. Xiao Long, and Ms. Schnee to aid her."

Yang: Enraged at this handicap, "That's not fair! He's going against three of us?! He had trouble against Pyrrha, and couldn't solo anyone, on Team JNPR, either!"

Jaune: "He didn't fight me, yet…"

Weiss: "She's right, Ms. Goodwitch, Mr. Khan, won't be able to fight the three of us alone, if he couldn't solo Ren, Nora, or Ruby, for that matter.

"Silence! You are to do as you're told, or you will get a detention, Meshawn is taking advantage of his healing abilities, and can only do so OUT of combat. This will be no different, and we will go on! Now, dress in your attire, or you all get detention! Including all teams here at the arena!"

The trio, all grumbling to themselves, went to their dressing rooms, and came back in the arena, all with their combat attire worn. After they were done, Meshawn finally recovered, and awaited Goodwitch to sound another match.

"Yang, I'm not sure, how I feel about this matchup, it seems to unfair."

"I know, Blake, it's already too much, that this kid who's at Ruby's age, is going fight against all three of us at once."

Weiss folded her arms, not caring about how weak, fragile, Meshawn was, or if it was unfair, she just wanted to go back to her room and relax, like the queen she was, the ice queen.

"Let's just get this over with, I need some homework to finish up."

"You don't really think, it's gonna be a walk down Beacon park, do you?"

Weiss looked forward, it was him, talking… She countered with a crooked face.

"What makes you think you're going to win? You couldn't solo Ren, or Nora! Much less, Pyrrha."

"I never said, I was going to win, I only said, it's not gonna be easy, wasn't for them, either."

Ren commented on this from his seat, "He's right, he was somewhat of a challenge, he did turn into me, but his hits were harder, and maintained my speed, as well, so he obviously couldn't lose, had I not, put in any effort."

"I just hated the thought of man-boobies! SO, I knocked him out!"

"Nora, that's very disturbing."

"Sorry, Ren~!"

Goodwitch came up to her stand, and then declared the match, "You may begin."

Everyone drew their weapons, on the field, Meshawn had bones extruded and point towards the wall, of his hands, while another bone came out, through the back of his skull, and the other three contemplated their strategy, very quickly.

"Alright, you, Yang will go out and fight him head-on."

"Right!"

"Blake, you stay here, with me, and ensure some distance, with our ranged weapons, got it?"

"Got it!"

As Yang started coming after him, the ladies, clad in black and white, shot out their ranged techniques, Weiss shooting out magic, while Blake shot her dagger-guns, this came in line with Yang as she charged forward, and thrusted her right arm out. Meshawn, on the other hand, shot out his bones, not toward them, but on the ground, instilling bones to come out of the ground, to stand steadfast.

"That's not gonna help!" Yang said this, as she kept launching shot after shot, while magic, and gunfire, mixed in, turning into a puff of gas, all around Yang, and Meshawn. It was unsure, of what happened, all you could hear was the battle cry of Yang Xiao Long, and her voice fainted with each blow.

"Did we get him?!"

"Not sure, we shouldn't waste any more resources, just in case…" Blake, and Weiss stood there, waiting, for the gas to dissipate. Then, they saw that he was no mere foe…

"You gotta try harder than that…" He said this as, it was revealed that he prepared bone shields around him with a small crevice around him.

"But, first," He put on Ruby's headphones, "Let me listen to some, nice-ass music," he turned on his (Ruby's) headphones, and started listening to the OP to volume 4.

 _It used to feel like a fairy tale~_

 _Now it seems we were just pretending~_

"Besides, I'm more than just a guy with a cool semblance, and weapon, I can use any combination of dust, to aid me in fights."

 _We'd fix our world_

 _Then on our way to a happy ending_

 **Clack! ***

In a flash, he broke all the bones around him, and flew up high, as he was in a roll, then in a motional stance…

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I surely hope not; we wouldn't want our _kitten_ , mauledlike that."

"You gotta stop calling me that…" Blake annoyed, she looked towards, Yang, whom pointed at Meshawn, as this was most surprising… He had grown bone wings.

 _Then it turned out life_

 _Was far less like a bedtime story_

"Now, I'm gonna change things up a bit, now… But, it might take a lot out of me too…" His opponents were confused, the same went for everyone else in the crowd, who were utmost surprised of his transformation.

Jaune: "Wow, cool transformation."

Pyrrha: "What kind of power, is this? It's so… Exemplary, what could he do now?"

Ruby: "I don't know, he turned into me, kinda?"

Emerald: "Ruby, you were tired from that last fight, right?"

Ruby: "Of course, not! He totally didn't turn into me, and almost put me at wits end!"

Emerald: "Really? Wow, I just got you a cold soda too-!"

Ruby: "OF COURSE, I'M TIRED! GIVE ME THAT SODA!

Emerald, had the soda taken away from her, "Well, someone's thirsty," she winked at Mercury, whom, just sighed, and facepalmed.

Mercury: "Alright, aside from that crappy set-up of a joke, let's just move on, and watch the rest of the fight."

A transparent barrier was made around the arena, "It's a good thing we made this thing, that we, wouldn't worry about the crowd getting involved now, would we? It's also good, that this was another arena, that we could use, rather, than the smaller one."

She gave the sign to continue fighting, "Alright, who to use, who to use…" Looking through each of them, it wasn't until-!

 **Bang! ***

"Don't think you can escape us, with those insect wings! I hope you know when shock value, loses its value!"

 **Bang! * Bang! * Bang! * Bang! * Bang! * Bang! * Bang! * Bang! ***

"I really didn't expect this…" flying over each bullet, as the gas was carried with him, flying through each wave, until another figure approached through the gas, it was Blake, coming through with a kick, and then, "No, you don't, kitty!" Landing a kick, she jumped back, but it was only a clone, and Meshawn had felt another hit from his lower body, a dagger stuck in his stomach, whereas, he had strengthened his bonelike properties around that area.

"Really?! You didn't think, I'd make it THAT obvious to hit you from that spot, did you?"

Angered, he raised his right hand, and tried to turn around, but it was too late, Weiss came from another direction, with the help of her glyphs, and glided through the air to freeze his hand, and add extra weight, enough to pull him down, to the ground.

"No way… Such a coordinated attack…!"

"It's the end for you, Meshawn." Her last words before she struck him down, with the hilt of her two blades, causing him to fall, and causing a mini-earthquake on the ground.

"I guess, we're done now, guys!" Yang said triumphantly, and with a smile.

Weiss smiled at this, "Of course, it's the three of us, against one guy! There's no way a guy like him, would win, anyway."

"Still, it's not good to underestimate-?"

"Girls."

WBY: "Huh?"

"His aura is still in the green."

"But how-!"

Before Yang could finish, there was a loud bang, while Yang looked at Goodwitch, whom nodded, her face grew wide, as Meshawn had growled very little, and then in another burst, he had kicked Blake back, and punched Weiss in the stomach.

 _Than a tragedy_

 _With no big reveal of the hero's glory_

"I'm still standing."

Yang's eyes turned red, and started throwing an onslaught of punches at him, however, each blow was blocked with the help of his bones yet again, spread from the knuckles within his fist, he started with martial arts, swerving in each motion, slow, yet fast enough to counter Yang's fast style, she yelled a war cry, with each strike, but this time, with more strength.

"Oh, this is new to me! Maybe, I just-!?"

"Here's one for you! AH! And, another! AH! AH! HAH!"

Flipping back with the help of his bones, "I'm not getting involved in that, however…" looking at Weiss, he puts his hands on her shoulder, waiting… Then, Yang notices, and so does Jaune.

"Oh god, what is he going to do to Weiss, he better not hurt her!"

"Jaune… It's okay, he's not going to do anything."

"And, what if he does, Pyrrha?"

"He won't, I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Pyrrha."

 _And it seems we weren't prepared_

 _For a game that wasn't fair_

Back to the arena… "Don't touch her!" As she launched herself, she came forward towards, Meshawn, unfortunately, for her, each step, Meshawn had took this time, it would leave a bone arachnids web, behind, absorbing Yang's punch, as he ensures his escape with Weiss.

"Good, I got her appearance down, now…" He threw Weiss, in the air, and kicked her back.

"Won't be needing her anymore," chuckling as Yang looked at her on the ground.

"Now…! Let's dance, Goldilocks!"

"Whatever… Come on, bone monkey!"

 _Do we just go home?_

 _Can we follow through?_

They both charged in at once, except Meshawn had used glyphs, with a white color scheme he would've beaten her back, but Blake had come back, "Where do you think you're going? I need to pay you back, for kicking me earlier!"

She's done a somersault over Meshawn, as Yang herself may have been knocked back, she propelled herself back to speed by shooting her shotgun-arms behind. By doing so, they could go in between, by that, Yang, and Blake were in sync, as they hit him, jumped on the opposite, wall, hit him again, jumped on the other wall, and repeat.

"You… Can't beat me… Just try again, if you want…"

Now, it was a tirade between the three, almost as if they were competing for who got the most hits in, on Meshawn, Blake, ran around the walls, shooting her pistol, while stuck on a rope, Weiss, danced like the snow princess she was, magic flowing around, "You're gonna pay for sucker punching me… Doofus."

It was yet again, a tri-blitz, with additionally, Yang punched out her explosive bullets making contact, so much had gone in within, the barrier, all it was… Was fireworks.

"Oh my god! He-! I mean this fight is just, so amazing!"

"Ruby, I take it, that you're rooting for him?"

"No way, Pyrrha, Team RWBY for the win!"

"Ruby, you're blushing, aren't you?"

"I'm not!"

Back to where, Mercury, and Emerald, they ha conversed about what was happening…

"I can't believe this, there's more to it, than these bone powers, that he has, he has to be a special case?"

"Must be, I've never met a Nefertisian that can easily manipulate his bones so easily, ask Cinder what we should do."

"Cinder-?"

" **Keep a close eye on him, until the dance comes.** "

"Cinder-? Hello? Guess, she's not there anymore."

"What did she say?"

"To keep a close eye on him."

"Ugh, eww. Seriously, he's cool, but I ain't not gay."

Yet again, in the arena, there so much going, bullets flying through, from Yang's gauntlets, and Blake's pistols, magic from Weiss's sword, not to mention the glyphs she used, to help Blake run around the walls, and thus, thrusting every bullet around the room, towards Meshawn.

However, everything, even with these things done, _**none**_ _,_ of the actions they've taken affected him, taking martial stances, his bones scattered from the knuckles of his hands, and extended to ensure nothing would hit him, as everything of his body would extend, and protect him, behind, front, above, underneath, you name it, he was for now unstoppable, but his aura slowly decreased to the limit of yellow.

Aura didn't just determine the number of hits you can take, it also represents the fatigue, of an individual. The others had it in a yellow state, as well, but just barely, at the edge of green.

 _When all hope is gone,_

 _There is one thing we can do_

Quietly, he asked himself, "How am I supposed to do win? How?!" Saying this under his breath, he thought, how he could win, under these circumstances, he couldn't beat Nora, Ren, or Pyrrha, how could he possibly win against three people, whom are Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"…... _huh…?"_

" **What are you doing?"**

" _What am I doing?"_

" **Not you. Her."**

 _Engulfed in a dream, he didn't know what he seeing, it was terrible timing to say the least. In a fight against three maidens, he was only standing there, yet he wouldn't be hurt._

" _Yes! Yes! Oh, more, I want…! More!"_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

1 Trump Reference, Lol


End file.
